


It's the Thought That Counts

by astraplain



Series: Correspondence [2]
Category: Gorgeous Carat
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which an Azura who never quite turned evil makes Florian steal a tiny gargoyle, which just might be evil itself</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the Thought That Counts

**Author's Note:**

> AU. Part of the Correspondence 'verse in which Azura never turned evil and he and Ray are still friends

“Next year he’s getting a fruit basket for his birthday,” Florian grumbled, shifting the heavy sack higher. He could feel the bruises forming on his back.

“Don’t whine. You’re supposed to be a cheerful drunk. If someone tries to stop us, I’ll tell them I’m escorting you home because you overindulged.” Azura reached over and fixed the drape of Florian's cloak, yanking hard enough that Florian bumped into him. “You look like Quasimodo with that sack on your back.”

“You carry it, then. This was your idea in the first place.”

“I wanted to bring Laila,” Azura pointed out. Of course he’d wanted Laila. The three of them – Azura, Ray and Laila – were far too alike for Florian's comfort. Regardless, there was no way he’d allow a lady, not even Laila, to risk the streets of Paris at night on such a foolish mission. He only knew Ray’s longtime friend by the mischief he encouraged.

Distracted, Florian's foot caught an uneven bit of sidewalk and he stumbled sideways, thrown off by the weight of his burden. Azura righted him, but kept one hand on Florian's arm. A year ago, Florian would have pulled away, affronted by the casual contact. Living with Ray had changed that; the man had no sense of personal boundaries.

“Stop thinking and walk,” Azura chided, sounding more amused than annoyed as he saved Florian from another stumble.

“This thing is heavy,” Florian snapped, shifting the sack impatiently and giving himself another bruise in the process.

“It’s a gargoyle,” Azura reminded him with the manner of a parent addressing a very dim child. “Made of stone.”

“And for some reason Ray needs this for his birthday badly enough that we resorted to stealing it out of some old man’s garden?”

“The man has plenty of other gargoyles; so many that he never realized this one was significant.”

“Significant because it’s an especially heavy and ugly gargoyle?” Florian only barely resisted the urge to look skyward and sigh.

“What a dismal education you’ve had. Is it like that for all aristocratic brats?” Azura's light tone was an odd contrast to his words and he was still holding Florian's arm. Florian wondered if he was really asleep, just having a particularly strange dream.

“The motivation of student and tutor play a part, I suppose,” Florian answered plainly. “My tutor was often motivated to spend time with our chambermaid.”

“Not an ideal way to learn,” Azura conceded without sharing any stories of his own academic career. “I’ll spare you the lecture and get right to the good parts: do you remember those ruby earrings Noir acquired last month in Prague?”

“I do. He got chased by a guard dog and nearly lost his leg.” Florian gave Azura a warning look – he didn’t care how often the others pointed out that Ray had merely suffered a scratch, the man had limped for days after that misadventure. He frowned, suddenly remembering something Ray had said about those ruby earrings.

“Wait. You don’t expect me to believe this gargoyle is part of the hellgate?”

“You keep complaining about how heavy it is.”

“It’s made of stone. Of course it’s heavy.”

“It’s small. When you first saw it you laughed.” Azura had been insulted at the time and sounded sulky now.

“I always thought gargoyles were big. This is the size of a house cat.”

“Don’t let the size deceive you. If the rubies are ever placed back in the gargoyle’s eyes, it would unleash untold evil.”

“… and we’re giving it to Ray for his birthday present?” Florian came to a complete stop, staring at Azura, mouth agape. He started for a moment, feeling not just the weight of an ugly lawn ornament, but of unspeakable evil. Travel sized. With a sigh he shifted the sack again, gaining another bruise.

“Next year I am getting him a fruit basket,” Florian declared, adding a fierce look for emphasis. He chose to ignore the other man’s laughter.

::end::


End file.
